


It Wasn’t Your Fault

by mrs_t2019



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Not Slash, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker gets all the hugs, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark has no idea what he’s doing, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: He quickly dried his damp skin with the other towel, laying it over his lower half and reaching under it to remove his boxers. He wanted to preserve some of the kid’s dignity. He wasn’t expecting his reaction, though.Peter’s eyes flew open and he shot backwards across the bed, his eyes going wide and pupils turnings to pinpoints.“No!” he cried. Bucky slowly stood, hands up in a show of peace......He knew that look.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has mentions and light descriptions for rape. If this is a trigger for you, please DO NOT READ IT.

Peter stumbled through the mud, his right hand holding his left side protectively as he squinted through the downpour. He was so close. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he could make out the front entrance of the Compound. Just a little further. He shivered in the cold rain, feeling his eyes drooping.

“Peter, you have to stay awake. You’re approximately 250 feet from the stairs,” Karen encouraged. “Keep going. I’ve alerted Sergeant Barnes and he’s coming down now.”

“Th’nks, K’rn,” he mumbled, forcing his heavy feet to move forward. He made it to the pavement, stumbling again. Through his dizziness, he saw a stocky figure sprinting down the stairs. Peter’s feet got stuck underneath him, though, and he fell on his front with a groan...right into a deep puddle.

“Peter!” a voice cried.

He froze. The cold water flooded his mask. He could feel tons of concrete on his shoulders. His arms were too weak to push himself up. He was going to die.

**********

Bucky sat on the couch with a groan, settling in to watch a movie. Something about some kids, magic, and a bad guy. Peter had highly recommended it. Everyone was gone on a mission, so Bucky had the Compound to himself. Even though he’d been cleared of all charges, he was on a 90-day probationary period before he’d be allowed to participate. About ten minutes into the movie, an alarm sounded. He jumped, startled, and looked around, reaching for his pistol that he set on the coffee table.

“Sergeant Barnes, there is no threat. You can put your weapon down,” FRIDAY told him. “You’ll need to grab your raincoat. Karen has informed me that Peter is severely injured and requires assistance. He is almost to the stairs. Hurry.”

Bucky jumped up, the movie all but forgotten, and ran to his room to get his raincoat and throw on some sneakers. He ran to the entrance and the door slid open too slowly. Pulling his hood up, he went to the top of the stairs, his eyes roving across the front yard. He saw a blur of red slowly moving toward him. The jerky movements, the scattered coordination...

“Shit,” he spat, barreling down the stairs. Bucky saw Peter go down face-first into a puddle. His heart jumped into his throat. “Peter!”

The boy wasn’t moving. Bucky knew he could drown in the tiniest amount of water, so he pushed himself as hard as he could to get to him. He slid to his knees and rolled Peter over onto his back, having to hold his arms to avoid getting punched in the face.

“Peter, stop! It’s me!” he exclaimed, yelling over the heavy rain. He moved to straddle Peter and held his wrists with his knees, quickly pulling off his mask and shoving it in his back pocket. Peter’s eyes were clenched shut, a look of desperation and pain contorting his young features, lips a deep purple-blue. He grabbed the sides of Peter’s face and leaned down. “Peter! Peter, open your eyes! It’s Bucky!”

Peter stopped fighting at that, opening his eyes and looking straight into Bucky’s. He flinched at the water dripping from Bucky’s hood onto his face, his chest heaving as he realized where he was again. Bucky pushed his wet curls off of his forehead and searched his face, looking for some type of explanation. Peter winced at the pain in his wrists and tried to pull them up.

“Ow,” he croaked, and Bucky moved off of him, pulling him up with him as he stood. He tried to hurry him inside, an arm around his back and hand at his elbow, but Peter nearly fell on the stairs. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t take more than two stairs.

“Hang on.” Bucky quickly swung him up into his arms, holding him under his back and knees, and ran inside. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. Peter’s shivering got worse. That was his cue. “Okay, kid, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“H-Hurts,” Peter moaned through his chattering teeth as Bucky carried him to his room.

“What hurts?” Bucky asked, having FRIDAY open the door for him.

“Side,” the boy replied. Trying to make things a bit easier, Bucky walked into the bathroom and set Peter on his feet, arm around his waist while he tossed two towels over his shoulder. He helped him to the bed, using his free hand to lay one of the towels on it while Peter’s head lolled on his shoulder.

“So, how do we get this thing off?” he asked, gesturing to the suit. Peter raised a shaking hand to his chest and pressed on the logo, the suit going slack. Bucky sat Peter on the edge of the bed, helping him lay back before he took his coat off and tossed it through the bathroom door. Then he removed the suit for him, taking note of the various cuts and deep bruises littering his torso and thighs. Probing the bruises, he was happy to note that nothing seemed broken, and that the cuts were healing as he watched. He quickly dried his damp skin with the other towel, laying it over his lower half and reaching under it to remove his boxers. He wanted to preserve some of the kid’s dignity. He wasn’t expecting his reaction, though.

Peter’s eyes flew open and he shot backwards across the bed, his eyes going wide and pupils turnings to pinpoints.

“No!” he cried. Bucky slowly stood, hands up in a show of peace.

“Easy, Pete. Take it easy. We gotta get you into some dry clothes, okay?” he said gently. Peter gulped and shook his head slowly. He moved closer to the edge of the bed and Bucky worried that he might fall. While risky, he had to do something, so Bucky hurried around the bed and caught him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and hugging his back to his chest. Peter struggled and tried to fight him off. “Peter, stop. It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re with me. Nothing’s going to happen to you. Calm down.”

“B-Bucky?” Peter whimpered, looking up at him. Bucky sighed and brought a hand up to his damp hair.

“Yeah, kid, I’m here,” he said. He knew that reaction. That look. That fear. But that was a conversation for later. “You’re okay. Can you change your underwear for me? You need to get into some dry clothes.”

Peter nodded and Bucky went to grab him a clean pair of boxers, long pajamas, and socks from his dresser while Peter slipped his damp ones off under the towel. He handed the teenager his boxers and faced the wall.

“Done,” Peter said softly. Bucky turned around to see that he had slid off the wet towel and onto the comforter. He helped him into his shirt and pants, quickly slipping the socks onto his feet.

“There, that’s better,” Bucky praised. He picked up the towel that had covered him and stood next to where Peter sat. “C’mere. Let’s get your hair dry.”

Peter slid to the very edge of the left side of the bed and presented his damp curls. Bucky gently ran the towel over them, squeezing the water from the soft locks. Peter sighed and unconsciously leaned forward, pressing his face into Bucky’s stomach as his eyes closed. The older man rubbed his shoulders with his right hand while using his metal one to carefully dry his hair.

“‘M tired,” Peter mumbled.

“I bet. You can sleep in a bit,” Bucky answered, tossing the towels into the hamper. He pulled the covers back and moved to help Peter slide under them, but the boy grabbed him around the waist, burying his face in his t-shirt. “Pete, what’s wrong? You said you were tired.”

“Can...can we go out to the couch?” Peter asked meekly, blushing. Bucky frowned in confusion, but wasn’t about to argue with him.

“Sure. Just put this on,” he said, wrapping the soft, plush blanket that lay on the end of the bed around his shoulders. He was pleased to see some color back in the boy’s face, but his hands were too cold for his liking as he helped him up off the bed. Keeping an arm around his shoulders, Bucky slowly walked Peter to the living room, settling him on one of the couches in front of the TV, settling a throw over his lap. He handed him the remote and passed a hand through his hair. “I’ll be right back. Put on that magic movie you told me about.”

Peter nodded and Bucky moved to make him a cup of tea. He needed something to warm him up so he didn’t get sick. While he waited for it to steep, he went to his room to change into some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. He brought the tea back to the couch, sitting next to Peter. He settled his flesh arm around Peter’s shoulders, rubbing them gently as he turned to face him.

“Drink this. You’ll feel better,” he said, handing him the mug. Peter took it and sipped, sighing as the warmth flooded his body. Bucky smiled and set it on the coffee table when Peter handed it back to him.

“Thank you,” Peter said softly.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Now, let’s see what this movie is all about.” Bucky propped his feet up on the table and leaned back into the couch, Peter’s head leaning on his shoulder. They watched the movie in companionable silence until Bucky felt Peter’s head jerking. He looked over and saw him falling asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. “Come on, pal. Why don’t you lay down?”

Bucky tugged him to lay his head in his lap, situating the blankets on top of him. Peter yawned and rubbed his face against Bucky’s knee, sighing when he felt his large hand carding through his hair.

“You like the movie?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good. How many are there again?”

“Umm...seven, but the last one is split into two.”

“Geez, I guess I know what we’re doing tomorrow.” Bucky wanted so badly to ask about his reaction earlier, but the boy was finally peaceful. It could wait. “Are you warm enough?”

“Mm, still cold,” Peter mumbled, fighting sleep. He shuddered a bit under the blankets.

“All right, get up here,” Bucky said, reclining the back of the couch a bit. He helped Peter sit up so he could pull him onto his lap, wrappinghis right arm around his back and his left over the blankets.

“Thanks. ‘S better.”

“Try and get some sleep, Pete. Everyone should back soon.” Peter nodded, snuggling down into Bucky’s embrace and closing his eyes. “Good boy.”

Bucky began nodding off by the time the credits rolled around an hour later, his head leaning against Peter’s. He was startled into consciousness by the door opening and voices resounding through the room. He carefully placed his hand over Peter’s right ear, hoping to shield him from the sound. When everyone came into view, he looked up at them, giving them a hard look. They saw him and immediately ceased all noise. All but Tony and Steve silently bid them goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

“What’s going on? Is he all right?” Tony asked quietly, coming over and laying a hand on Peter’s forehead.

“Let’s talk when he’s in bed. He hasn’t been asleep very long,” Bucky replied. Steve nodded and bent down to lift the teenager from Bucky’s lap, freezing with his arms under his back and knees when Peter huddled into Bucky at the movement. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s just Steve.”

Peter relaxed in his sleep at Bucky’s voice and Steve picked him up. The teenager turned his head into Steve’s shoulder and the three men walked to Peter’s room. Tony turned the sheets down and Steve laid him on the bed, removing the two blankets so Tony could quickly tuck him in. Peter turned onto his right side away from them and grasped the sheets in his left hand, curling up into a tight ball and settling into a seemingly peaceful sleep. The three walked out and pulled the door to, just in case he needed them. They moved a few feet from the door and Bucky leaned against the wall, rubbing his hands over his face as Tony and Steve watched him expectantly.

“What happened?” Tony asked impatiently.

“I don’t know. He showed up in the middle of the storm in pretty bad shape. He fell outside and landed in a puddle and didn’t move. That’s not even the weird part. I was helping him change his boxers and he freaked the hell out. He had that look, Steve. You know what I’m talking about,” Bucky said pointedly. Steve’s face darkened and Tony looked between their solemn faces.

“Okay, what am I missing? He’s a teenager. Modest as hell,” he said slowly. Bucky watched Steve until he nodded while looking at the floor before turning his attention to Tony. 

“I think Peter was molested. Or sexually assaulted. I recognized the look on his face.”

“What...what do you mean you recognized it?” Tony asked darkly, looking at Steve. Bucky pushed off the wall and put an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, feeling his best friend leaning into him.

“When we were kids...one of our teachers took advantage of Steve. And...a few idiots tried to rape him right before he joined the military. One of them did before I got there.” A shudder went through Steve’s body and he released a shaky breath. Tony’s face drained of all color and he looked nauseous. He wanted to be sick at the thought of what happened to Steve and what may have happened to Peter. Bucky turned to face Steve, blocking him from Tony’s view. He moved his hand to his shoulder and looked him in the eye, seeing the demons there. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. We need to focus on Peter,” Steve replied quickly, obviously lying. Bucky didn’t push it, though, and patted his cheek with a nod. “I’m gonna stay with him. Get Tony up to speed so we can deal with this.”

Bucky nodded and led Tony out to the couch while Steve silently entered Peter’s room, shutting the door. He pulled his desk chair up to the side of the bed and sat, watching Peter for any signs of distress. The possibility that Peter had been raped was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You all right?”  
> “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. We need to focus on Peter,” Steve replied quickly, obviously lying. Bucky didn’t push it, though, and patted his cheek with a nod. “I’m gonna stay with him. Get Tony up to speed so we can deal with this.”  
> Bucky nodded and led Tony out to the couch while Steve silently entered Peter’s room, shutting the door. He pulled his desk chair up to the side of the bed and sat, watching Peter for any signs of distress. The possibility that Peter had been raped was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!

**_March 8, 1932_ **

 

Steve rubbed his dirty sleeve over his face as he walked home from school, trying to hide his tears. He felt...used. Disgusting. Filthy. Nobody would believe him if he told them what happened. Especially an adult. They would say it was no big deal. That he was...lucky.

“Steve!” he heard from behind him, his heart falling into his stomach. He couldn’t hide anything from Bucky. He was too observant. He could try, though. He hurried into a side alley, hoping he wouldn’t be followed. No such luck. The footsteps of his best friend pounded up behind him and a hand grabbed his elbow, spinning him around.

“Steve, I was calling...what the hell happened to you?” Bucky asked, seeing his shirt buttons missing and his pants in a disarray. He gave the smaller boy a quick once over, seeing him flinch and pull away.

“N-Nothing, I’m fine,” Steve stuttered, panic in his eyes. Bucky frowned and placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense up and begin trembling. His face fell, shock taking over.

“Steve,” he breathed.

He gently, slowly, pulled him into a hug, a hand on the back of his head while his other arm went around his shoulders. He felt Steve’s trembling arms squeeze him tightly around his waist, his nose and mouth pressed into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Who?” Steve shook his head, biting back a sob. Bucky sighed and rubbed his back. He looked around, seeing more students and adults passing them outside the alley. He needed to get Steve home. He knew Mrs. Sarah was out looking for work day and night, so they would be alone to talk freely. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Ten minutes later, they were walking through Steve’s front door, Bucky helping him turn the key. Steve paced around the small living room, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck while Bucky got him a glass of water. The older teen came back and led him to the couch, sitting with his arm around his shoulder and handing him the glass. Steve drank it slowly, trying to avoid the conversation as long as possible. Bucky rolled his eyes, seeing him now pretending to drink, and took the half-empty glass from him, setting it on the worn coffee table.

“Steve, talk to me. What’s going on?” Bucky pressed. Steve kept his gaze on the floor, shaking his head again. Bucky leaned his head down and looked at the side of the hurt teenager’s face. “You can tell me, pal. Nobody here is gonna judge you. Nothing is your fault.”

Steve looked up at him with tears in his eyes, desperation bleeding out of the pools of blue. Confusion. Fear. No, terror.

“How would you know?” he asked without any heat. Bucky didn’t miss a beat.

“Because it wasn’t Dot’s fault,” he replied confidently, but darkly. Steve gasped. He’d had no clue. But he could feel the weight so ready to slide off his shoulders at that. If he could just say it...

“I...Mrs. Thomas...I think she...raped me.” The last words were barely above a whisper as Steve looked at the worn carpet beneath their feet.

Bucky’s face contorted in poorly-concealed anger just as Steve looked up at him, curious as to his silence. When he saw Bucky’s reaction, he knew it was a mistake to tell anyone. He didn’t believe him. He was disgusted. He was mad. Steve began hyperventilating, trying to get away from Bucky’s hold. Sympathy and guilt immediately took over Bucky, knowing exactly what Steve was thinking.

“Oh God, Steve, no. It’s okay, pal,” Bucky said soothingly, pulling Steve to his chest. Steve’s chest heaved against his own and he could feel his body temperature rising. “Stevie, you gotta calm down. Breathe with me. In...out...again...that’s it. You’re okay.”

Steve sagged against Bucky, black at the edge of his vision. He continued following his breathing pattern until the hyperventilating stopped, but then burst into tears. The sobs broke violently from his mouth as he buried his face against Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Steve sobbed. Bucky rubbed his back and shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Steve. It wasn’t your fault,” he told him, pulling back and cupping his cheeks. “What happened?”

“Sh-She told me th-that I needed to stay af-after to talk about my...my math grade,” Steve choked out, leaning his cheek into Bucky’s right hand. Bucky nodded and stroked his cheek with his thumb, bringing his other hand up to card through Steve’s hair.

“Okay, calm down. It’s all right. Here, drink,” he said, bringing the glass up to his lips for him and holding it while he drank the water. Setting it down, he folded his leg underneath himself and turned to face Steve completely, laying his right hand on his back and moving it up and down soothingly. Steve scrubbed his hand across his face and wrapped his arms around himself, leaning sideways into Bucky and relaxing a bit when he was squeezed with one arm.

“She shut the door, and told me to sit in my chair. She brought me my last math test, but it was perfect. When I asked her what the problem was...she had taken her shirt off.” Steve sat up, his breathing shaky again as he looked desperately at his friend. “I tried to leave, but she wouldn’t let me. I swear, Bucky. I tried.”

“I believe you, Steve. I know you’re telling the truth,” Bucky encouraged, putting his hand on the back of Steve’s head. That woman could have easily overpowered Steve. She was just shy of six feet tall and very strong. Steve wouldn’t have stood a chance. Steve took a deep breath before settling in against Bucky’s chest again.

“I told her that I had to go, but she locked the door and pulled the shade. She...she sat on my lap and held me down while she took my belt off. I tried to push her off, but she was too strong.” Steve closed his eyes, sighing at Bucky’s hand in his hair. “She said her husband was always gone trying to sell vegetables from their farm and that...she needed a...man’s touch. She tied my hands to the chair with my belt and...made me...”

“That’s okay. I get it.” Bucky held him protectively, pressing his cheek to his forehead.

“She...put me inside of her and...I told her to stop. I begged her. I didn’t want it, Bucky!” Steve lost it. He couldn’t stop the sobs. He couldn’t keep himself upright as his head slid down to Bucky’s lap, curling into a fetal position. Bucky’s heart broke and he bit back his own tears as he slid his left arm under his neck and his right under Steve’s, feeling him reach up to grasp his hands on his chest. He pressed his left cheek to Steve’s right and held him, rocking them gently.

“I’m so sorry, Steve. I’m sorry she took that from you. It’s gonna be okay, though. I promise, everything’s gonna be all right.” Steve’s sobs tore right through him and he could do nothing to stop himself from weeping against the back of Steve’s shoulder. This wasn’t about him, though. He looked up and took a sharp breath to gather his composure. “Shh, I’ve got you, Stevie. I’m here. I’m right here, yeah?”

Steve nodded, letting out a keen and squeezed Bucky’s hands as hard as he could to try and control himself, but he just couldn’t. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. He just wanted to crawl into a hole. But Bucky wasn’t leaving him. He was...touching him. Holding him. Maybe...maybe he would get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shh, I’ve got you, Stevie. I’m here. I’m right here, yeah?”  
> Steve nodded, letting out a keen and squeezed Bucky’s hands as hard as he could to try and control himself, but he just couldn’t. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. He just wanted to crawl into a hole. But Bucky wasn’t leaving him. He was...touching him. Holding him. Maybe...maybe he would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all she wrote! Thanks for reading!

****Steve was jolted out of his head by a deep sigh and the shifting of the sheets. Peter’s eyes opened and immediately landed on him. With a smile, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, laying his right hand on Peter’s back and rubbing in large, slow circles.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Peter shrugged and moved closer to lay his head on Steve’s leg, closing his eyes as his forehead pressed against the lower right side of the man’s stomach. Hiding. He knew how to try and be cute to avoid a conversation. The hand in his hair told him he’d gotten away with it. Or so he thought. “That might work on Tony, but not me, kiddo. We gotta talk about this.”

“About what?” Peter said after he pulled back a bit, his head resting on Steve’s knee while he played with a loose thread on the man’s shirt. Steve stilled his left hand, holding it gently.

“You know what. Why did you get upset when Bucky was helping you change?” Peter froze, trying to come up with an excuse. He couldn’t think of anything. “Peter, tell me what happened, please.”

“I...I can’t,” Peter whispered. Steve tugged him into a sitting position, the dim outdoor lights from the Compound shining through the window to show the understanding on his face. He placed his right hand on Peter’s cheek.

“Peter, did someone hurt you?”

_Please, God, let him say no. Not Peter._

The warmth and love pouring out of Steve’s eyes broke Peter. He nodded as his face collapsed in anguish. Steve opened his arms, remembering how he’d reacted when Bucky first tried to comfort him. Peter leaned forward and pressed his face into his t-shirt as he wept. Steve rested his chin on top of Peter’s head and rubbed his back.

“I-I didn’t...I couldn’t—.” Peter wasn’t able to finish, but Steve knew. Smart, sweet, heart-of-gold Peter had been raped. But he needed him to say it, to hear it for himself. Steve hesitated, steeling himself.

“Were you raped, Peter?” Peter’s breath caught in his throat before he nodded again, scrabbling at the back of Steve’s shirt like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Steve squeezed as hard as Peter did, rocking him back and forth. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Pete. It’s gonna be okay. Easy, it’s all right.”

“I didn’t w—.”

“I know, buddy. It wasn’t your fault.” Peter pulled back to object and Steve placed a finger over his lips. “No, Peter. There’s nothing about this that could have possibly been your fault. You didn’t ask for this. Understand?”

Peter nodded, but was still hesitant to believe him. Steve sighed and settled his hands in his lap, looking out the window.

“I know what you’re going through, Peter. It...it happened to me, too. Twice.” Peter stared at him in shock and sympathy. “I’m okay now. It was a long time ago. But I remember how scared I was. It was a different time and the only people that were believed to be capable of rape were men. That just...wasn’t the case the first time.”

“A...woman?” Peter asked, relief in his eyes. Steve nodded.

“My teacher.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.”

“Me too.” Steve looked him in the eye and Peter teared up again. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his cheek on them.

“It was last week...a guy from school. And his girlfriend. They...figured out who I was and cornered me. Said it was my fault their parents were gone after Thanos. That I wasn’t strong enough. I took something from them, so they took something from me,” he said in a wrecked voice, burying his face in his arms. Steve laid a hand on the back of his head, scooting closer so he could rest his head next to Peter’s and kiss his temple.

“It’s gonna be okay, bud. I promise,” he whispered, taking him into his arms again. Peter nodded and cried into his chest while he rocked him.

A soft knock came at the door and Steve looked down. Seeing no panic on Peter’s face, he told whoever it was to come in, not letting go of Peter. Tony slowly walked in with Bucky, telling FRIDAY to turn the lights to 50% so he could see. The sight of Peter bawling in Steve’s arms broke his heart.

“I’ll talk to Tony, if you want,” Steve offered quietly. Peter nodded and let Steve lay him down and tuck him in before he stood. Steve looked at Bucky and jerked his head toward Peter, indicating that he wanted him to sit with him. He took Tony’s elbow and pulled him into Peter’s bathroom, closing the door while Bucky stretched out next to Peter and stroked his hair.

“What the hell, Rogers? What’s going on?” Tony demanded. Steve sighed and looked him in the eye, going for the rip-the-bandaid-off approach.

“Peter was raped by a classmate and his girlfriend last week. They told him that it was his fault their parents were gone because “he couldn’t stop Thanos” after they discovered his identity,” he said, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders when he saw his eyes ignite in anger. “No, Tony. That’s not what he needs right now. Trust me, it’ll only make it worse.”

“Then what do I do? How do I fix this clusterfuck for him?” Tony exclaimed softly. He had not a damn clue what to do in a situation like this.

“Sit with him. Hold him. Make sure he knows it’s not his fault. Be...be his friend,” Steve said, eyes going distant.

“How do you know that’ll work?” Tony asked hesitantly. Damn his inquisitive mind.

“Because it worked for me,” Steve replied, shaking himself mentally. Tony sighed and brought his hand up to Steve’s shoulder, squeezing it with a nod.

“Gimme some time with him.”

“Of course. He needs you. Just be there for him and don’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want. Let him make the decisions. And don’t pity him. He’ll see right through it.”

They walked out of the bathroom and saw Bucky holding Peter on his chest as he lay back. The boy’s hand was curled into his shirt and he was trembling, so afraid of what Tony would think of him. Bucky had told him he had nothing to worry about, but he needed to hear it from Tony himself.

“Tony’s gonna stay with you, okay? Give a holler if you need us,” Bucky said, patting his back.

“Okay,” Peter said almost silently.

“You’ve got nothing to be afraid of, I promise. You can tell him. He won’t be mad at you.” Bucky sat them up and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead before he and Steve walked out. Tony stood awkwardly by the now-closed door, not knowing what to do with himself. One look at Peter’s terrified face, though, told him everything.He sat on the bed and pulled Peter into his arms, feeling him freeze.

“I’m so sorry, Pete. I’m so...so sorry this happened to you,” he said tearfully, pressing his face into Peter’s hair as tears dripped onto his scalp.

He felt his shirt dampen and felt sobs coursing through Peter’s small body. Tony couldn’t take it anymore, needing to protect Peter as much as possible, and picked him up in his arms, blankets and all. He carried him to sit in his lap while he rocked him in the recliner, feeling him shift a bit onto the left side of his behind. Peter burrowed into his arms, his hands clutching at his chest as Tony ran his left hand up and down his side.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark! They-They found out who I w-was and I tried totell them I wasn’t and then they...they...” Peter couldn’t finish. Tony stroked his hair and held him close, making the recliner move in big rocking motions to soothe him.

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay, kid. It wasn’t your fault,” he said. “It doesn’t matter that they found out. They hurt you and had no right to do so.”

“I was scared, Mr. Stark. And I know I could’ve gotten away, but...”

“You were protecting your identity. Any one of us would’ve done the same.” Tony heaved a great sigh, continuing to rub Peter’s side and back. “You’re so brave for telling us, Peter. And you survived. That’s all anyone can ask. I’m so proud of you. I...I love you, kiddo. And you’re safe here. I’ll make sure this never happens again.”

“Love you, too,” Peter sniffled.

“I hate to ask you this right now, but...do you know who it was?”

“Umm...one of Flash’s friends. And...the guy’s girlfriend. Donny and Rebecca.” Peter hiccuped and Tony kissed his forehead. “There was a camera in the alley...and they recorded it on their phones.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Tony asked with heat, ceasing rocking. Peter flinched with a gasp at the sudden stop in motion. Tony immediately regretted his actions and held him closer, rocking again. “I’m not mad at you, Pete. I just can’t get over the fact that these shitheads did this.”

“I’m okay, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re not, but you will be.” Tony pulled back to look at his face, swollen and raw from crying. “You hungry? Probably haven’t eaten all day.”

“I guess I could eat.”

“You guess? Please, you can always eat. Come on. I’ll make us something.” Peter slowly stood, shivering at the loss of heat from Tony’s body and holding the blankets. Tony took one and wrapped it around his shoulders, tossing the others onto the bed before pulling him into a hug. “It’s gonna be all right.”

They walked out to the living area and saw Bucky and Steve on the couch. They rounded it and noticed that Steve was quickly swiping at his red and puffy eyes while Bucky’s hand lay on his back. Steve had changed into his home clothes, a t-shirt and sleep pants.

“Hey, kiddo,” Steve said with a forced smile, clearing his throat and holding out his right arm. Peter wedged himself between Steve and the arm of the couch, sliding under his arm and cuddling against his side while Tony went into his bedroom to change into his pajamas. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Peter brought a hand up to bite his nails, a nervous habit. Steve took it out of his mouth and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

“Don’t do that. It’s how you get sick. What’s up?”

“I just...wanted to apologize for showing up like this tonight. I’m sure you guys are tired.”

“Oh, Petey, you have no idea how late we’re all up sometimes,” Tony said after he came back while making a huge plate of sandwiches.

“I know, just...I felt really weak tonight. Some guy was running off with a lady’s purse and I had him, but then he hit me with a metal rod and pushed me against a dumpster...I couldn’t move.” Bucky got up to crouch in front of him, taking his free hand between his own and lacing their fingers together.

“You got scared. That’s okay. It makes perfect sense after what you went through. It’ll get better, though. You’re going to come out of this stronger than ever.” Bucky pressed a kiss to his fingertips and smiled at Peter’s nod.

“Who’s hungry?” Tony asked as he walked over with the platter of sandwiches in one hand and 4 empty plates in the other. Bucky took the platter and set it on the coffee table before going to get bottled water for everyone. He set them next to the platter while Tony handed them each three sandwiches and took one for himself. “Everyone move it or lose it. Up, Spider-Baby.”

They all slid down to make room for Tony and put the couch’s footrests up. Peter sat sideways in Tony’s lap, his socked feet wedged under Steve’s right thigh.

“What are we watching?” Tony asked. Peter quickly grabbed the remote and put on the second Harry Potter movie, laughing when Bucky cheered under his breath. “Whatever you want, Pete.”

They ate their sandwiches and watched the movie, Steve shifting to lay his head on a pillow in Bucky’s lap and stretching his legs onto Tony’s footrest. Peter was nodding off in Tony’s arms after he had reclined the seat, his head pillowed on Tony’s shoulder. Tony looked over at Bucky, who chuckled at their states.

“How the fuck did this even happen?” he asked quietly. Steve reached over, half asleep, to whack his arm. “You overgrown—.”

Peter’s shudder stopped him in his tracks. Tony made sure the blanket was tucked tightly around him and began patting thigh, shushing him. Peter settled with a sigh and Tony blew out a quiet breath. Steve twitched a bit, as well, and Bucky stroked his hair, reaching for the throw on the chair next to the couch and spreading it over him.

“They’ll be okay,” he said, seeing Tony’s concern. “Relax, man. Just let them sleep. We’ve got ‘em.”

“Yeah, we do,” Tony replied, holding Peter just a little bit tighter.


End file.
